


[Fanart][alljay] Cinco

by liancangming, Sen_2324



Series: [Fanart/Fancomic] Lollipop [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Fanart, Jason Todd is Not Robin, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Underage Prostitution, Underage Smoking, 口交, 普通人设定, 桶受, 背后注意, 路人×桶, 雏妓Jason
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liancangming/pseuds/liancangming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen_2324/pseuds/Sen_2324
Summary: *NSFW/雏妓Jay系列/不定期更新脑洞和图*NSFW/Jay as child prostitute series





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有被领养所以只好努力养活自己，没有营养也就没有了胸（。  
> 虽然在努力养活自己但显然没有认真工作（??

作业用bgm：Cinco - Ofelia K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——做完就赶人、除了钱和书什么都不认XD  
> *因为不是每天都会出来营业，在一些抖M的嫖客眼里，有事没事去犯罪巷碰碰运气看看能不能逮到营业中的这个小野猫（顺便喂饱他）成了一种挑战性的周常任务


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "您好，今天已经收工了。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 皮衣和烟都是客人给的


	3. Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背后注意/未成年/强奸  
> extremely NSFW/Underage Sex/Rape  
> 曾经的客人绑架了Jason。  
> Former customer kidnapped Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *与 [liancangming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liancangming/pseuds/liancangming) 聊天时产生的想法~

剧情设定在dickjay支线 [How to bake a cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108857/chapters/47860474) 的故事结束之后很久，Jason被Bruce收养，经常放学后偷偷跑去布鲁德海文找Dick。某次在路上碰到了以前的客人，对方看他穿得体面气色又很好，以为他被有钱人包养了，觉得既然有人能养住这个小野猫，那么自己也可以，于是绑架了Jason。

* * *

fiction by [liancangming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liancangming/pseuds/liancangming)

他打開了房間的門之前就聽到手銬碰撞的聲音，一開就看被綁在床上的男孩努力往床頭瑟縮著，那變得較豐潤的纖細身軀如今佈滿了青紫紅痕，象徵著佔有，以前從來沒有人能真正擁有高譚街頭的天使，那雙淡然綠眼也從不在任何人身上停留，但是沒有想過，天使居然是可以被豢養的，只要你折斷他的翅膀，給他纖細的小腳和可愛的脖子繫上繩子，教他聽話。

"我很想你。”

剛剛已經被好好教育的男孩不會再試圖躲開碰觸，指尖下的皮膚柔嫩，佈滿了冷汗，正輕微的顫抖著，那雙大眼依舊飽含著憤怒，但是已經有了足夠多的恐懼。

"你之前的包養人顯然很寵你，把你貫出脾氣了，這對你不好啊，傑森。”

順著纖細的項頸往下來，他將手探進男孩腿間，那是一雙線條極為漂亮矯健的長腿，線條勻稱，讓人聯想到森林中矯健奔騰的小鹿，指間在那被狠狠疼愛過依舊緊緻的穴口試探著，男孩的雙腿立刻繃緊，試圖想要合攏，細在那對纖細腳腕的繩子與床尾鐵架摩擦著，發出細碎的聲響。

"就知道你不會聽話，別傷到自己，我可是會心疼的，還有那些即將接管的你買家也會的。"他將手抽回來，拿出口袋裡的長夾，"看看我為不聽話的孩子準備了甚麼？”

他特意展示裝在珠寶夾裡閃閃發亮的針劑給男孩看，那雙綠眼大睜，可愛小臉終於流露出由中的害怕，被堵上的小嘴努力發出悶悶的聲音，"不...不要...”

"不要？這可好東西啊，全新的針頭，高純度的海洛因，特別為你準備的，怎麼會不想要呢。"他咬開了針頭的蓋子，也不急著對付這隻小鳥，只是四肢被縛的孩子努力的掙扎著，卻始終掙脫不開，那柔軟身軀帶著愛痕在床上扭動的樣子，光看著，他又硬了。

一把抓住男孩的手腕，針頭虛晃著比劃著，終於，獲得了高譚天使全心的關注，那雙可愛的大眼睛如今死死的看著他，這個即將折斷他羽翼的主人，他得意的笑了。

早就該如此了。


	4. 天使的祝福/Angel's blessing（2P）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背后注意/未成年/口交  
> NSFW/Underage/Oral Sex  
> 本周的特别服务是天使的祝福~  
> This week's special service is the blessing from the angels~

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不会放弃这里的。


End file.
